A Half Demon Princess of the Moon Kingdom
by Moonlover21
Summary: Sailor Moon come to Inuyasha's time where she find a new power that she didn't even know about she turn into a Half Demon Dog like Inuyasha. How will She make though this alone who can help her who can understand her pain of lonelyness. Lita&Sky Miroku&Sango. Kagome & Koga Inuyasha and Sailor Moon Serena. Sesshomarou and Sailor Pluto Trista.
1. Why?

A Half Demon Princess of the Moon Kingdom

It was a cold Winter Day the wind was blowing hard agent the trees and the Villager's were staying inside there home's trying to stay warm. Inuyasha, and the other's were looking for Clue's on Narku. But nothing came up about Narku.  
So then a few days ago they started to see Snow falling for a few days. So Miroku, had to say that it was getting to cold out plus winter was getting bad they needed to find somewhere warm to hold out the storm the go back to Keada's Village. And Inuyasha's agree there wasn't much they could do anymore So Inuyasha, Sango, had agreed that taking cover from the snow so they all went back to Keada's village to rest for a while. But sadly there trip back to Keada's was cut short So they found an old hut so they all settle down in the hut.

They started a fire to stay warm then started cooking some food up. Kagome, had cook for them all of them Kouga, and Kagome, were angry with where they got suck at it wasn't fair that they had to get lost in the snow.

This is all your doing Mutt face if we didn't have to follow you around we would never of gotten lost yelled Kouga. How is this my doing Asks Inuyasha, getting mad.

Oh let see Kagome, told you to go back to this so called Keada's village 3 days ago say's Kouga.  
either way we should find somewhere warm for the winter it going to be a cold one say's Shippbo. Oh and by the way Kouga, Inuyasha, said we should of taken Cover somewhere safe before the snow started to fall faster and it got bad say's Shippbo.

Shut up yelled Kouga.  
Yes Shippbo, is right even if Inuyasha, wanted to find Narku, He did say let hide out till the storm was over say's Miroku. yep that what I heard Him say too Sango. right we all heard Inuyasha, say let find shelter say's Miroku. and that we all should try to make it back to Keada's say's Sango.  
You know what Miroku, Shut up yelled Kagome. Inuyasha, is the reason we are all suck out here your all just trying to protect Inuyasha, like always taken his side in stand of mine say's Kagome.

You know what Kagome, I have it with you being suck up all the time I hate who you become really I'm so sick of You and Kouga's Mouth it making me very angry with You say's Sango angry. You both never care about anyone feelings you both are being real Asshole's yelled Sango.  
I'm not being a jerk I'm your friend all I'm saying is stop standing up for Inuyasha, and let him down for once say's Kagome. I'm mean look at Kouga, He a real leader and a real man. But Inuyasha, He just a sacred little boy inside who doesn't know how to grow up and He can't even fall in love with any else but Kikyo.  
that the only Women he think about no one else matter to him so why care about him say's Kagome.

Kagome's right Kikyo, not even a nice women she nothing but a witch She cold heartless and want nothing but to kill Inuyasha, and She not even that Beautiful she down right ugly that all say's Koga.

OK that eoff yelled Inuyasha. I know I did things almost unforgivable but I did tell you I can love more then one person but I also told you I love you not her anymore She is just my friends now and I even ask you to be Mine and you said No to Me yelled Inuyasha, angry. That right Inuyasha, did ask Kagome, to marry him say's Miroku. Yeah He did asks Her I heard him say it too say's Sango.

So...what if He did Asks Me too, but do you want to know why I said No to him was because He always goes after Kikyo, Don't you get it by now I'm tried of Being 2nd Place I will always be 2nd place to Kikyo, Her copy nothing more Say's Kagome.  
Inuyasha, could never love Me for just being me all He see in Me is Kikyo, Say's Kagome.

No never thought of you that way Kagome, you were never just a replacement for Kikyo, Say's Inuyasha, hurt that she would think so little of Him.  
Yes you did yelled Back Kagome. I'm tired of Waiting for You to grow up and be a man so I had eoff I found a real man and I have pick Kouga, Not you say's Kagome.  
I Love you so much Kagome, always have say's Koga. So Did I Kouga, I love her more then any of you will ever know say's Inuyasha.  
But If you want to be with the wolf Kagome, then find I just want you too be Happy and if you want to be with Him then so be it say's Inuyasha. Yes this is want I want say's Kagome.

alright that eoff for one night let us settle down for the night we will try to make it back to Keada's tomorrow say's Sango.  
So they all rested till everyone fell asleep.

In the future.

Sailor Moon Story.  
Serena Tuskino, was always pick on by other kids and She had a hard time trying to be apart of the real world she was born in.  
She could never be a normal girl hanging at the mall with friends or Her family, No Her Family always had so much things to do for themselves but never with her She was always alone. No Family No Friends So She made a wish on Her 15th birthday She wish every birthday every year.  
that she could make a friend and that she would be wanted needed. but for a long time nothing would happen She waited for a long time but nothing ever came.

No one came, She become lonelier by day and by night She would just cry about everything in Her life that went wrong. when ever Her Parents came home they would throw a party but it wasn't for her or nothing they only care about themselves Not there own daughter it was unfair for Her to live in a house all alone but there was only one thing that Serena, had from her parents and it was Money that was it so she would be able to buy food clothes for herself and Her own house bills and car so she could go to school. She try to make friends but no one ever wanted anything to do with Her because of Her healing and a few other powers She had within Her but She didn't know what they meant but She wish some one who just love Her Be her very best friend She didn't care weather it was a Monster or a Human She didn't care of it were a Demon like in the olden days all she ever wanted was a friend She was always alone hurt by others always fighting with Her or someone who do it for her money then throw shit in Her face about.

Like She never be care about who can love a freak like her anyway So mind has well just stay away from people and get lost even her own Parents didn't want Her what dose that mean when your own parent can't even love you so why bother just stay away from us yelled a few kids to her. She would cry over and over again She sat in that big half house She was living in a condo pretty nice one at that.

But that it for Now. I'm sorry I'm not the best writer I have a disability so it make it a little hard for me to write sometime but I'm working on this has hard has I can so please forgive me I'm fixing all of my story so it look a little easier to read. Sorry I hope you will all give me support on stories writing. thank you.


	2. A Demon Cat?

A Half Demon Princess of the Moon Kingdom.

Mother, Father yelled Serena, you never know what happen today yelled Serena, around the house but nothing came back to her they were gone again. Serena, walk around the house looking for them.

Figures they already left Say's Serena. then she walk back to Her bedroom crying they never cared about Me, I hate My Life no one cares about Me it not fair why did I have to be born like this Say's Serena sobbing. She laid down on her bed crying herself to sleep.

Back with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, was walking around outside maybe I don't love Kagome, has much has I thought it plain has day she doesn't love me anymore she did move on really fast surprising and act like She didn't even have feelings anymore Say's Inuyasha. it was kind of creepy how much it almost like she hates him with her hole soul thought Inuyasha.

Meow Say's Kirara. What are you doing here Kirara, Asks Inuyasha. Meow Say's Kirara, rubbing her head on Inuyasha, face. thank you Say's Inuyasha. so they both went for a walk to clear Inuyasha's head.

What can I do now Kagome, really has given up on being with Me maybe she was right I did make her wait to long I was so dents that I didn't even know what I had till it was gone thought Inuyasha, here I thought Kagome, would love me forever but I took it for granted now Kikyo, is gone and Kagome, too what can I do now who would ever love a Half Demon say's Inuyasha.

Meow Say's Kirara, has she Begin to chase after something in the forest. Kirara, where are you going come back here Sango, will get mad if I don't bring you back to her Yelled Inuyasha. Kirara! Yelled out Inuyasha, chasing the two tail cat Demon.

Kirara, kept running forward till a light up ahead then she was pull into a weird world where was Kirara, now. Kirara, what Happening yelled Inuyasha. but Kirara, wasn't there anymore where could she of gone thought Inuyasha, he kept looking but still found nothing He went back to the village to see if she has took off on her own so He had ask Miroku, and Sango, both if she had come back but they both said no and that they had to keep looking for her. Inuyasha, went back out into the cold to find her He felt like he was the one who lost Her so He should be the one to find Her.

Now with Kirara, travelings.

Kirara, was lost in a weird place she was walking around a world with tall buildings very little trees she was in the future now but did not know how she got there or how to get back but she kept trying to find somewhere to hide out till Sango, came to find her or Inuyasha, would smell her our but either way someone would come and save her wouldn't they.

Hey you what are you doing out here all alone Asks a Women. Who didn't See Kirara's two tails only one tail. Meow Say's Kirara trying to be nice till the lady seen her two tail and started to screaming though out the street yelling about a two tail cat.

Kirara, didn't know what to do but some people started attacking Kirara and a man with a knife try to cut off Kirara's Tails so she ran away from those crazy people she climb up a tree to get away from them she jump into a household and hid under a bed. till it got silent for a while. but then it started up again people were going crazy in this dam town.

Serena, came back into her bedroom seeing people outside her house.

What the hell do you all want Yelled Serena. There a Demon inside your house let us kill it say's a Man. what a Demon really you all going on with that old lie now are ya Say's Serena. it is not a lie I saw it had 2 tails and red eyes it wasn't like any other cat I have ever seen Say's the women, who found Kirara. well none the less it probably just a normal cat that has birth effect or something just go home already Say's Serena. maybe she right we did over react a little over bored Say's the Women. yeah she right OK there no demon Cat here let all go home yelled out the man.

and with that Serena, went back inside the house.

Wow crazy people even if it was a demon cat there no reason to kill it if it didn't do anything wrong Say's Serena, to herself.

She went into her room sat at her desk and started writing again like always when she was very lonely.

I wish someone would be my friend I hate being alone has Serena, started to cry a bit why do they always do this to me why can't my family See how hurt I'm how lonely I'm Say's Serena, crying.

Kirara, felt bad for the girl she came out of hiding and rub her head on Serena's lag. What the hell was that Say's Serena, jumping back from her desk a bit.

Meow Say's Kirara. Oh so you do have two tails Say's Serena. Meow so you are a Demon Cat Say's Serena. Meow Say's Kirara, again. you don't say but how did you get in here Asks Serena. meow Say's Kirara. the tree Say's Serena. Meow say's Kirara. I see so your lost then are you Say's Serena. Growl... Wait just a min, you can really under stand what I'm saying to you? Asks Kirara. Yes I can hear you but I don't know how I can but I can hear you has clear has day Say's Serena, being very serious with the Demon Cat. Meow Say's Kirara. well you could stay here with me till you find out where you need to go or you could live with me Say's Serena.

Meow Say's Kirara, jumping into Serena's arms and rubbing her head on her face like a cat would do.

friendly aren't you Say's Serena. Meow well I can help you find your way home My name is Serena, Say's Serena. Meow, meow say's Kirara. Oh Demon cat Kirara, that a nice name Say's Serena. Meow Say's Kirara. well Kirara, I'm not sure how I'm going to get you back home but you can always stay with me if we can't find your home ok Say's Serena. Meow Say's Kirara. I hope we can find your home Say's Serena. meow Say's Kirara.

500 years in the past.

I'm Sorry Sango, but we just can't find Kirara, she gone missing Say's Miroku. we look all over the place Inuyasha, hasn't even been able to pick up a sent or anything Say's Shippbo. I guess Kirara, just felt like it was time to go away now maybe she found a new home and owner Say's Sango.

Sango, Kirara, love you but if she gone missing maybe it a sign Say's Kagome. what kind of sign Asks Sango. well sometime when Cats and Dogs are sick or feel like it time they run away from home Say's Kagome. what do you mean sick Kirara, wasn't sick Say's Sango. I'm saying maybe it was Kirara, time to go you know die she is a old cat now Say's Kagome. yeah Maybe Kirara, just died Say's Kouga. what no Kirara, were you getting sick and didn't tell me is that why you left were you going to die Asks Sango, with tears now. well it possible that what happen but still you shouldn't say that Kagome, Say's Miroku. I'm sorry but it the dam truth Say's Kagome. with that she left the house with Kouga.

Inuyasha, came back and seen Sango, just crying her eye's out cause what Kagome, had said.

What happen Asks Inuyasha. Kagome, told Sango, that Kirara, left cause it was time for her to go Say's Shippbo. What dose that mean Asks Inuyasha. mean Kirara, dead yelled Sango, crying harder now. What that not true look I think something did happen to Kirara, but she not dead Say's Inuyasha.

How do you know Asks Sango. cause before Kirara, went messing I saw a brite light in front of me that it was so hard to see I saw Kirara, there for a min, then she was gone but I have a weird feeling she alive but I think she got sent to another time but where is the question Say's Inuyasha. really Say's Miroku. but how are we to know how to get her back her if she is Asks Sango. I don't know Kirara, may have to find her own way home Say's Inuyasha. she will come home Sango, she will She will always come home to you Say's Inuyasha.

that it for now i hope you are all enjoying the story please keep reading.

and yes if you couldn't tell Serena could understand Kirara talking.


	3. My New Power?

A Half Demon Princess of the Moon Kingdom

Has Kirara, woke she look around herself She had slept in Serena's bed right next to Her. She look around the room and watch the picture on the wall She just sat there laying down on the bed. till she heard movement from Serena, she was waking up.

Good Morning Kirara, how did you sleep Asks Serena. Meow Say's Kirara. that good are you hungry Asks Serena. Meow! say's Kirara. I'm too let go down stairs and I will find us something to eat Say's Serena. meow Say's Kirara following Serena, down stair's.

now let see what we got here Say's Serena. Kirara,just moved Her Head to the side alittle that cute thing Cats do when they look at you.

after 15 min of looking Serena,found some bagon eggs and Pancake with some hashbrown so she started up the fiyer and started cooking it all up. about 25 min of cooking everything up. alright it all done let us go to the table shall we say's Serena. Meow Say's Kirara,licking her mouth cause she was so hungry.

Here you go i hope you like it Say's Serena. Meow Say's Kirara.

Kirara, took a bite out of Her food and it was something very different from what she was used to eating she wasn't very sure what she was eating but it was wonderful tasting. how do you like your food Kirara, Asks Serena.

It wonderful I have never had anything like it before Say's Kirara. That good I'm glad you like it not many people ever come over for my home cooking so I pretty much alone Say's Serena. Meow oh why is that Asks Kirara meow. well um people just make fun of Me, because My Mother and Father are never around anymore so I'm pretty much live alone in this big house they live way across the sea they don't even come seen Me anymore. everyone just make fun of me for being different is all Say's Serena.

Meow...your own Parents don't love you Asks Kirara Meow. No they didn't want me but didn't want anyone to think they were bad people they only care about themselves they only care about going to party's and never have anytime for Me, I took care of myself all my life only for a few years did I have a Made then she quit when I was five because of My Magic she was sacred of Me and no one ever work with Me again Say's Serena.

I'm so sorry Serena, it hurtful when People don't love there own children Say's Kirara Meow. They rather be somewhere else then with Me Say's Serena. I wish there was something I could do for you Serena, Say's Kirara, Meow. you already have just being my friend Say's Serena smiling. well as long has your OK with being friends with a demon Say's Kirara Meow. I don't mine the kids around here call me a Witch so what wrong with having a Demon Cat has my friend Say's Serena. Why do they call you a Witch Asks Kirara Meow. I can us magic but I don't know how I can I just can I was born with it and that another reason my Parents don't want to be near Me they think I'm a freak Say's Serena. your not a freak Serena, you are gifted as so many others out there Say's Kirara Meow. you really think so Asks Serena. I do I have a friend who a lot like you He a lot different from other people and has a hard time making friends with people but He is ever so kind and sweet in his own way sometime a real idoit but hey that Men for ya Say's Kirara. meow but the point is He has always been there for the people he care about and me as well Say's Kirara Meow. really he sound nice Say's Serena. he can be but there are time where he can be a real pain in the ass Say's Kirara Mew. thanks for telling me that Kirara, it nice to know I'm not the only person out there anymore who different Say's Serena. your welcome can I have some more bacon that stuff really good Say's Kirara Meow. of course you can Say's Serena. by the way what is his name this friend of yours Asks Serena. Inuyasha, He a Half Demon Say's Kirara, eating away now Mew. Um Inuyasha, that a nice name I bet He just has good looking too Say's Serena, blushing. He a Half Demon dose that mean He one half Demon and one half Human thought Serena.

Is everything alright Serena, Asks Kirara mew. Oh it find just find now after breakfast we are going to have to try and see if we can find your way back home Say's Serena. yeah I hope we can if not I hate to know what will happen to my Mistress Sango, Say's Kirara Meow. Who Sango? Asks Serena. She like my master but also my friend we been together well almost forever sent she was a little girl we made a promise to stick together and I have to help her out has much has I can I made a promise to protect her and I will keep my word to her Say's Kirara Meow. Oh I see but what if we can't find your way back home Asks Serena. what will you do then Asks Serena. well then I may just have to come with terms that I may just have to stay here with you or something move on I guess Say's Kirara, with her ears falling down in a sad look on a cat Meow.

No I Promise you Kirara, has my first friend I will not stop till i get you home to Sango, she need you even though she may not always say it but she dose and I will not rest till you too are back together again Say's Serena. thank you Serena, you truly are in Angel Say's Kirara Meow. oh stop I'm not an angel but I do keep my word and you will be back with your family Say's Serena. thanks Say's Kirara Meow.

after all there talking they went out into the city to try and find the way Kirara, had gotten there in the frist place.

so how about now dose this look normal to you is this where you came into are world Asks Serena. Meow, Meow, I can't remaber how i got here Say's Kirara. well what can you tell me that may help me out with getting you home again Say's Serena.

well I was walking though the forest with Inuyasha, when all of a sudden I thought I had seen something so I chase after the thing and then there was a brite blue light in front of me then I was gone and I was here in this weird time Say's Kirara Meow. um are you from a different time Kirara, Asks Serena. what dose that mean Asks Kirara meow. it mean from another time in space like not in the year 2013 Say's Serena. wait I understand what your staying I'm in Kagome's world that why I was so lost thank you for telling me what year it is Say's Kirara meow, mew. what did you finger out something Kirara, Asks Serena. yes, yes I did where is the born eaters well at Asks Kirara. the born eaters well Asks Serena.

Um has Serena, thought of Kirara's question. OH I know what your talking about come with me Say's Serena, picking Kirara, up and putting her on here shoulder and started running somewhere. where are we going Asks Kirara. to the well I know where it is Say's Serena.

So Serena, ran to the well has fast has she could but when they got half way there a voice broke out into the Air above them. AH what was that Asks Serena. I don't know but it doesn't smell friendly Say's Kirara, growling now growling. Kirara, where is it coming from Asks Serena. I don't know but keep you eye open Say's Kirara growl.

Has soon has Kirara, had said that a demon drop out in front of them both.

who are you Asks Serena. i'm Jagra a bat Demon and i like the smell of you girl Say's the Demon Bat. So what if i do what do you want with me Yelled Serena.

I would like to eat you Say's the Bat. well you can find something else to eat cause has long has I'm protecting this girl no one will be eating anybody Say's Kirara, Growling at the Demon Bat. Oh I'm so sacred tell me two tail how did you like my little you just took Ah Asks the bat. you bought me here Say's Kirara growling. I did and now I see you have bought me this lovely lady who blood i can't wait to start sucking on Say's the bat. well dinner is over cause your dead Say's Kirara. I will just have to eat you both then Say's the Demon. after that they started out a battle.

Kirara, had transform into her lager form and took flight along with Serena, on here back we have to hit him in the heart somehow Say's Kirara, flying above the demon who was so ever so fast I can barely see him Say's Serena. keep trying to watch him Serena. I will but this is a first for Me what if I can't do it then I would be letting Kirara, down. No I can't and I won't I believe in My Power I won't give up I have to fight with all my straight if only I could use more power Say's Serena. Kirara, right there now attack now yelled Serena.

Kirara, had jump onto the demon bat bite the crap out of his wings to throw him off on his flight. but that just made it worst he blew fire at Kirara, who was caught in the blast and fell to the ground. Serena, bonce a little way away from Kirara, hurt from that attack. Kirara, had sat back up Serena, where are you yelled out Kirara, Meow, meow , meow yelled out Kirara, again and again till she found here. Serena, watch out be hide you yelled Kirara, running to here but a fade she wouldn't make it in time.

Serena, had gotten off the ground holding her arm that was bleeding badly but then she heard Kirara, yelling at her about something be hide her and she was right cause here came that bat demon right at her she was so sure she was going to die. but something happen a brite light came out of no where and it made the Bat demon go crazy cause bat hate the light. right there in front of here was a magic looking locket in the shape of a Red heart she wasn't sure what it was but something told her to take hold of it that it would safe Kirara, and Her both.

SO She grab hold of the locket and it glowed so brite that she Kirara couldn't see. Serena, was tranforming some how.

Serena, hair had change a little bit, in stand of just gold hair there was sliver coloring going though it as well white sliver hair then it was before she now had the shape of the moon on her forehead a crescent moon upside down gold color Her hair drop down to her feet she had now two golden Dog Ear's on the top of her head with sliver tips at the top of the ears, Blue eye that shine very colorful it was like you were looking into ice shining of the sunlight, but it was just a blue color sparkling. she was given a sword that was cover with jewel on the handle it blade was made from a fallen Star not that she really knew everything was New and so was Her Soul. Her Clothes where like a worrier kind of clothes like Sango's Demon slayer form but in stand of with pants it a dress worrier clothing she was kick ass hot cheat show the top of her Breast Boobs a little she wore a botch right on the middle of the cheat on a black ribbon on the dress high hill boots Black dress black boots Red ribbon, wow Hot right.

Wow what was that Asks Kirara, looking up at Serena's new form what? thought Kirara.

what but how where did that girl go yelled the Demon. That none of you bussise Say's the New Demon born from Serena's soul.

In this story I change up a few thing I was tried of always working with the same old same old Sailor Moon, so now she is a half Demon of the moon kingdom she transforms just like Moka, dose on that Vampire show (Rosario Vampire) but I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about in the show she has pink hair and act all nice and kind and gentle but when the her cross come off she become here true self a full blooded Vampire kicking everybody's Ass around beating everyone up and isn't a fade to get into your face kind of side.

but anyway back to the story.

The Half Demon Side took over Serena's body she wasn't a fade anymore she had attack the bat demon with one blow and he was no more she knock him right into the past where he belong and when she won the fight against the Demon Bat a portal open up and Kirara, and Serena, were pull into it and was bought back to Kirara, time where she belong.

They both look around the aira.

Where are we now Asks the Demon Serena. Home this is my home Say's Kirara meow. Good now that over now how do I get back Say's Serena, in a mean tone voice.

Are you alright you seem a little creaky Asks Kirara mew. I have never felt better such powers it wonderful Say's Serena, Has she touch her locket and it turn her back to her human self.

Wow how did you do that Asks Kirara meow. I don't know but I think I'm going to like this locket now no one will ever mess with Me again Say's Serena with Her Demon side. I'm glad we got home safely Say's Kirara mew. me too Say's Serena's Human side being nice.

Look it the village Say's Kirara. this is your home Asks Serena. yes it is Say's Kirara meow.

Together again.

Kirara, is that you yelled a voice off to the side.

Sango, yelled Kirara meow. Kirara, oh your back Say's Sango, picking Kirara, up holding her hugging her don't ever sarced me like that again Say's Sango, crying. Meow Say's Kirara.

Oh who this Asks Sango. this is Serena, Meow Say's Kirara, trying to talking to Sango. I'm Serena, I'm guessing you can't hear her can you Say's Serena. what Kirara, doesn't talk Say's Sango. well she try to but not in human talk Say's Sango. well she talk to me Say's Serena. I'm sorry who are you and what are you and what are you doing here Asks Sango.

Hey Sango, it wounderful you found Kirara Say's Miroku, and Inuyasha, running up to the two girls.

who is she Asks Kagome. She says Her Name Serena, but she dress funny Say's Koga, who was looking Serena, up and down like a Pervert would to when He wants a Women bad eoff, Sick man would do. whatever the reason is I was asking her what she was doing with Kirara, Asks Sango.

Ok One my Name is Serena Tuskino, and 2 Kirara, found me in my time in the year 2013 where I live and she would not of may it back home if it wasn't for me Say's Serena's Demon side getting the better of Her although they didn't notice the change. Even if they did they can't scent her anyway So they figure that she didn't like the finger pointed at Her for something She was trying to help with.

Wait she was in my time Say's Kagome. that is right but I have no idea who you are but this Bat demon took Kirara, though a trip though time Say's Serena. I killed the demon witch open the gate again so Kirara, come home to you Say's Serena, with a smart comment.

Oh my god thank you so much I have been so worried for Kirara, to come home I was hoping that she was alive and safe this hole time Say's Sango. shacking Serena's hand very fast. your welcome can you let go of my hand now it tiring my arm out Say's Serena's demon voice getting the stop it look.

Oh sorry it just we all been so worry about Kirara, Say's Sango. she really was freaking out Say's Kagome. yeah she was Say's Shippbo. oh you sure are cute Say's Serena, smiling friendly not a fade of either one of them. Oh thanks I try to keep myself so cute so the lady's play with me it the only way to get them to look at me without being a fade of me because I'm a demon you know a fox demon my name is Shippbo.

And My name is Miroku, thank you for helping out my wife little friend there we are to give you something in return Say's Miroku. that nice of you but no thank you Say's Serena. I'm Kagome, I will be taking over this village once the head priestess Keada, is gone Say's Kagome. nice Say's Serena, trying not to piss Kagome, off Serena, didn't like the way Kagome, was looking at Her, And even worse Kagome, sick bustard.

Oh and that my husband Koga, he a wolf Demon Say's Kagome. it nice to meet you miss Say's Koga. Yeah thanks but you can freeze your eyes on your own wife's ass thank you very much Say's Serena.

What did you just say Say's Kagome, getting angry. Serena, just turn to the side Inuyasha was hiding a smile so were the others.

So please let us show you the village Say's Kirara. jumping back onto Serena, shoulder Meow. Ok Kirara, you can show me your village Say's Serena. wait did she just talk to Kirara, like she could hear her talking Asks Miroku. yeah she said she could hear Kirara, talking just like a person can Say's Sango. weird girl Say's Shippbo. well let us be on are way home Say's Inuyasha.

by the way Serena, that Inuyasha, over there you haven't met yet Say's Miroku. so your Inuyasha, Kirara, told me a lot about you Say's Serena, smiling. like what Say's Inuyasha. just stuff say's Serena smiling.

so has they all walk to the village and later on they had Serena, meet Keada, and they all had dinner and talk about what Kirara, and Serena, did well they were together and about how Serena, killed that Bat demon was so cool they thought Serena, was crazy for sure but Inuyasha, kind of like this girl already she was talking like a strong person he bet she was a kind hearted person too he wonder what she was like all the time.

But that it for now sorry it took so long to update but here it is i hope you like it till next time injoy.


	4. Love Blooms at frist site Marry Me?

A Half Demon Princess of the Moon Kingdom

The Next Morning Serena, felt like someone was watching her and there was there sat Koga, in the corner watching Her like a creep. what are you looking at Say's Serena in Her Humen voice trying to be nice.

At you Baby boy you sure are a spitfire aren't you Say's Koga. so what if I'm Say's Serena.  
I like when Women act like that it turn me on a lot more then a girl that willing want to go for me because I ask them too say's Koga.  
so like Kagome, Say's Serena. that right she was stubborn for a little while but I got her to come to me anyway like I always say I always Win no matter what Say's Koga.

So what your married now so what that got to do with me Asks Serena. oh you are just the beginning Say's Koga, moving closer to her. you will keep you dissent from me please Say's Serena, in scary tone. Her Demon was feeling treated.

was that suppose to sacred me Say's Koga. keep away from me Say's Serena growling. Oh that so cute I like when your mad Say's Koga. and you know what it a good thing everyone is outside working right now cause that mean we are all alone don't worry I promise you will like it Say's Koga.

Touch Me and so help me you will be feeling a world of hurt Say's Serena, growling loudly.  
oh don't worry it going to be alright Say's Koga. touching Serena's lags oh wow you have the most beautiful lags I ever did see boy even Kagome, doesn't have a beautiful body like you have Say's Koga.

Inuyasha, had just walk in when He was over hearing the way Koga, was cheating, on Kagome, he was hitting on the new girl from last night that dick Inuyasha, was about to walk away from the door till he heard growling sounds that weren't nice growl either he look inside at Koga, and the New girl she was growling at Koga, in a very mean manner not human behavior.

Oh come darling I won't hurt you although sent when do human make Dog growls began Koga. Ah who care it kind cute when hearing a girl growl make Me feel like I'm around a beautiful Wolf Say's Koga. get your hands off me now I will not be held reasonable for your health if you get hurt don't blame me Yelled Serena growling.

Oh Come on baby Kagome, doesn't have to know if there one thing I know is that when Wolf Demons find Mate they don't mate with just 1 they mate with 3 some time 10 different mate it really is a pleaser Say's Koga. I don't care I'm not going to be one of them so either you take you hands off me or I will Rip them off So move them or I will do it myself Yelled Serena. Um no I think I'm going to have to show you some respect Say's Koga, with a evil smile. what did you just say Say's Serena. Now shut up sit back and relax cause there no fighting with me cause I will win so just sit back and enjoy it yells Koga.

Grabbing at Serena's clothes after he pull down Serena's shirt Inuyasha, mouth drop open He had blush at the site He had just saw she had a very nice body but now was not the time to be Goggling her.  
he was about to punch Koga's light out. Till Serena, did the unexpected.  
Serena, punch Koga, right into the wall.

Inuyasha, was shock by her strength. I told you to keep your hands off of me yelled an Angry Serena blazing with hate. Her inner Demon was beginning to get very Protective over Herself and also because she was a female Dog She had to be strong she wasn't easy and Nore would she allow it as well.  
alright now it time for hard play say's Koga. Alright don't say I didn't wore you Say's Serena.  
has Koga was about to jump onto her and She was about to transform herself.

Inuyasha jump in onto the scene right in front of Serena, punching Koga, back a bit. What the hell do you think your doing Mutt face yelled Koga.  
Get away from her now yelled Inuyasha. back off Half breed I saw her first Say's Koga.  
have you forgotten already Kagome, is your wife yelled Inuyasha. Yes she is my 2nd wife Say's Koga.  
but it time for a new one and here the lucky girl Say's Koga. You wish now get out of here or I will rip you to pieces Say's Inuyasha.  
ah you kill me that a laugh Say's Koga laughing.

So they boys started a fight over Serena, has she was thinking great just what I need Men fighting over me like I was some kind of prize thought Serena.  
although I can't Believe Inuyasha, would care about Me, dose He like Me too but He not at all like Koga, He is kind and gentle but a little ruff but I think He really is something, Maybe He the one I was meant to mate with thought Serena.I said get out yelled Inuyasha. No I will not leave I want that girl and I will get her one way or another Say's Koga.

Big trouble.

Hey what is going on in here I can here you two yelling a mile away Say's Kagome.  
Shit Kagome's here I'm going to have to think about something quick and fast thought Koga.

Great now I have to take care of everything but now Kagome, will see everything Thought Inuyasha.

Oh Kagome, my darling this women has been trying to hit on me Say's Koga. what are you thinking, trying to hit on my husband another women's Men. I don't know if you know the rules but around Here we do not hit on other people's men yelled Kagome. What no she wasn't I saw Koga, trying to grab at Her he even pull on her shirt trying to take her clothes off Yelled Inuyasha. No I didn't she did that herself Kagome, she was trying to seduce me Say's Koga.

That a lie Say's Serena. I don't know what your game is but you get out of this village now yelled Kagome. No way this is so unfair Say's Inuyasha. what are you doing she didn't do anything wrong and if you listen more offend you would know Koga, has mated 2 women now, You and another women and He want to Mate Serena, now too Yelled Inuyasha.

What I don't believe you Inuyasha, Koga, would never hurt me that way only you do something like that, that not the way Koga, work's He love Me more then you ever did and if that the way you want to play it then you can leave the village and never come back Yelled Kagome, full of hate to this girl that had just try to sleep with Her Man, and the nerve of Inuyasha, trying to protect someone he doesn't even know.

What this can't be right let us talk about this first yelled Miroku, and Sango, all together at the same time. You can't do that this is Inuyasha's home Say's Shippbo.  
not anymore infect Keada, is gone for the day plus she said I could start making rules around here Say's Kagome.  
so Inuyasha, you must go live in the forest where you belong Say's Kagome, in a bitch kind of voice.  
No this is my home and 2nd Koga, was hitting on Serena, and he was about to rape her before you came in here Yelled Inuyasha.

I won't hear anymore of this get out or I will do the worst thing to you Inuyasha, Say's Kagome. and what that Asks Inuyasha, in a mean voice that show they weren't friends anymore.

I will seal your sorry ass back on the tree where you and I first met Say's Kagome.  
Ah don't make me laugh you don't even have the power to do that Say's Inuyasha. only Kikyo, has ever been able to master that power Say's Inuyasha. well try me I won't miss Say's Kagome.

Alright that is eoff now stop it yelled Sango, Inuyasha, is like a brother to me and I won't let you hurt him you got that Say's Sango. Sango, right Kagome, I don't know what has happen to you but I will tell you this Koga, has in eye for young girls worst then me Say's Miroku.

What that a lie you always do this you all go and protect Inuyasha, in stand of me Say's Kagome, crying now like she always dose.  
I'm sorry Kagome, but Inuyasha, has done nothing wrong and why would Serena, take her clothes off in front of Koga, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, acting like this no way something happen and Inuyasha, was there and we weren't so there only one thing to say someone try to seduce someone Say's Miroku.

Miroku, right it was Inuyasha, who was trying to rape Serena, I just didn't want to bring myself to say it but Inuyasha, has been attacking women Say's Koga. What! Yelled Inuyasha, I did not yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, is this true Asks Miroku. No I'm not raping women that not me Say's Inuyasha.  
yes it is ever sent Kagome, choose me He been attacking women with hate and He been filled with lust Say's Koga. what that a lie Koga, I'm not that kind of man Yelled Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, I had no idea you were so hurt by what Kagome, did but it doesn't give you right to rape women Say's Sango. I didn't Sango, you got to believe Me Say's Inuyasha. I'm sorry it dose sound like the finger at you buddy Say's Miroku.

He didn't try to rape me Yelled Serena in tears almost. look Serena, I know your sacred and you don't want him to hurt you but trust me I won't let Inuyasha, hurt you so whatever he told you don't be a fade he won't hurt you again Say's Koga.

What that not true you no good piece of shit Inuyasha, is the most honest person I have met sent I been here And you call yourself his friends Yelled Serena.

Now Serena, I know your upset but don't take it out on Koga Say's Kagome.  
Inuyasha, I'm sorry to say this but were going to have to ask you to leave the village other wise we will have to execute you for raping women Say's Sango, looking down at the ground.  
I thought you were suppose to be My friends My Family Say's Inuyasha.  
I didn't do it Koga, did not me that not Me yelled Inuyasha, almost in tears himself for losing his friends trust and there betrayal. Sorry please leave Say's Miroku, ready to start punching if he had to protect his family. Sango, did the same thing as well. and Koga, was just smiling away he finger with Inuyasha, gone no one would stand in his way of having sex with Serena, and Mated Her for Life.

But Serena, won't have it .  
That eoff I had eoff I can't take it anymore You Bitch you Bastard I can't believe all of you yelled Serena. Kirara, I thought you said your friends where true friends and that they trusted each other and work together like a family and never back away when one was in trouble. well to me they look like fake friends to me Say's Serena.

You just don't understand Serena, Say's Kirara meow.  
I do understand Koga's trying to rape me and force Me to mate with Him when I don't want to mate with Him and Inuyasha, He was Only trying to protect me yelled Serena in tear falling down Her face. Her human Heart got the best of Her but Her inner Demon was feeling like killing them all but her human Side wouldn't allow it..  
well guess what I'm leaving now Say's Serena. what you can't go it to dangeress for you Say's Koga mad now. Yeah well guess this is payback time now I had it Say's  
Serena, touch her botch once again. She transform into her demon self.

What the hell Say's Koga.  
you just Mess with the wrong women Say's Serena growling.  
has she attack Koga, for his lies if it were up to Me I give nothing but to rip you to peace's but your not worth it Say's Serena, with her hands claws going into his neck let go of me you bitch Say's Koga.

Let Him go yelled Kagome, getting reading to fire her airrow at Her.  
Oh your right about that Koga, Say's Serena. has she took her stranght and thew him out of the hut along with Kagome. I'm a Bitch now i'm a Half Dog Demon and I am free has the wind Say's Serena.

Then She grab Inuyasha's hand and pull him with her she was protecting him from all of them so they both took off into the forest.  
Koga, are you alright Say's Kagome.

And Miroku, and Sango, they were all shock by Serena's true power.  
so that is her true form is it Say's Koga. well this has just gotten more fun She has just set the stage for me Say's Koga. what stage Asks Kagome. don't worry about it Kagome, let us go home and rest Say's Koga.  
do you really think Inuyasha, would rape a Women Miroku, Asks Sango. no I don't but I have no idea what to think but it just doesn't sound like Inuyasha, we all know I don' think He would do such a thing Say's Miroku.  
but demon's have a hard time with control when there angry Say's Sango. yeah I know that but when Inuyasha's loses control he kills people remember not rapes Say's Miroku. yeah but still we can't take chances on this we have to kick Him out of the village for everyone safety Say's Miroku.  
yes I agree Say's Sango. Oh Serena, what has Happen to You Meow Say's Kirara, could Inuyasha, truly do such a thing and why are you acting this way about Inuyasha, Meow Are you In love with Him Say's Kirara, to herself.

In the forest.

Ok stop my arms going to fall out Say's Inuyasha, getting tried of being drag like a doll but He really was greatful to Her but a fade to show it off. sorry I just didn't want to be follow say's a much higher voice then before this Demon side of Serena, was a lot more Different from the other side that he had met. Why did you help me out Asks Inuyasha, being himself trying to finger why He should of care about Her in the first place.

Oh come on it so plan as day You Like Her Say's His Demon side. what I do not yelled Inuyasha, in his head Oh you do my friend Say's His human side you may even Love her right from the very start sent you met You couldn't keep your eyes off of Her Say's His Demon side. Ok find I like her but so what she prombley just and up hurting me just like the others did Say's Inuyasha, to himself. Yeah right this girl is a Half Demon Like Us how could she be evil beside she wouldn't of help us get out of the village so safely if she was bad Say's His Human know what your right Maybe I should just hear her out Say's Inuyasha, to himself.

Good cause i think she could make a woundeful mother of My Pups someday i mean are pups Say's Demon side, shut up yelled Inuyasha, to himself.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!yelled Serena. what Asks Inuyasha, getting his temper raiseing alittle bit.

I said the reason I help you was because you Help Me out Say's Serena.  
and you and I are a lot more alike then anyone else over there Say's Serena. What do you mean when you say were alike Asks Inuyasha, trying to be careful with his words to not piss her off. Oh come on Inuyasha we both are Half Demon were both are treating like crap were blame for everything that has ever gone wrong Say's Serena.  
really people do the same thing to you Asks Inuyasha. yes all my life but think of it My own Parents can't stand me Say's Serena. Oh I'm sorry Say's Inuyasha, so sad Her own parent don't even love Her how can someone be like that with there own child thought Inuyasha's Human side, it is hard to think like that but it is very wrong indeed Say's His Demon side.

It all right I'm use to being along I have been alone sent I was a baby Say's Serena, a little sadder but trying to hide it. What is wrong with Me why I'm I telling him my life my sadness thought Serena.

Because You have fallen for Him just has He has fallen for You Say's Her Demon side. No way We just met Say's Serena. it dosn't matter weather you just met or not love dose not have a time Serena, it happen when it time for it and you have fallen in love with Inuyasha, that why you care so much Say's Serena's Humen your right Say's Serena. me too Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, how come you were alone for Asks Serena, well after my mother died I was all alone I had no body but then Sango, and Miroku, came along and I thought I had a real family finally but I guess I was wrong Say's Inuyasha.  
Koga, is a very sticky man Say's Serena. yeah he is Say's Inuyasha, dam Koga, Now where I'm suppose to go where I'm I going to live thought Inuyasha.. are you alright your bleeding Say's Serena, in a worry tone voice human side.  
what oh it nothing I had worst Say's Inuyasha, with his pride of course trying to show off. Serena, put Her hand on his head and it started glowing and the cut was gone.  
wow how did you do that Asks Inuyasha. I have always been able to do that move but the transformation thing that new yesterday was the first time I transform that I found out that I was a Inu half Demon too Say's Serena.  
I see that and very strong one at that Say's Inuyasha. yeah I know I have to say my hair has so much more color to it now with it sliver going though it Say's Serena, bushing it with her fingers. it is very pretty I never seen anyone has beautiful has you before Say's Inuyasha, oh dam I just said that out loud thought Inuyasha, Oh your in for it now man Say's both side his human half and demon half.

What did you just say Asks Serena, in a higher voice. what I all said was that your beautiful your not going to try and hurt me are you Asks Inuyasha. No it just no one has ever told me that before no one has ever even called me beautiful Say's Serena, blushing lighting.  
well you are and it the truth Say's Inuyasha. So tell me Inuyasha, what Kagome's promble with you anyway Asks Serena. She want ravage on Me for what happen with another women I once loved who is dead now but Kagome, always wanted me to pick her and I was suck between both girls I didn't know who I wanted more at the time and mostly I just wanted Narku, dead so I didn't think about what my heart wanted Say's Inuyasha. who Narku?  
Asks Serena.

about 3 hours later Inuyasha, had just finsh telling Serena, about the hole Story about Narku, and How he met everyone in the frist place. wow that alot of shit to go though Say's Serena's Demon side well scent she was still in her Dog Half Demon body any way.  
yeah and every time I get close to thinking I'm going to be happy I wind up heartbroken Say's Inuyasha, with some on pain and sadness in his eyes.

I know how that feels Say's Serena. My parents have thrown me aside ever sent I was born every time they came home I thought just once they remember me and want me to be with them but no never they come home have some party and leave few days later I never get anything from them my ladies mades took care of me till I was 5 then everyone ran away from Me leaving Me all alone in that house by myself My parent never not once held Me or hug Me or kiss Me goodnight or ever came to my school for parents day they never wanted to be even seen with Me I meant nothing to them I rise myself not them Say's Serena in tears almost.

That not right Say's Inuyasha, god My heart feel so sorry for Her My Mother love me with all Her heart but Serena's Parent didn't even care about Her Inuyasha, felt like he was going soft but what could he do be mean and act like he didn't care no he wanted to be something to this girl but what He thought to himself.

after Serena, push the tears away trying to hide the tears she began talking again.

No it isn't I promise myself if I ever found the right mate for myself and if I ever have kids of my own I would spend every moment with them making them happy and hopefully myself and my husband of course Say's Serena, looking at the sky. Your right Serena, we are more alike then I first thought thank you for getting me out of there back there thank you I hope We can be friends Say's Inuyasha.  
Of course I love to Be friends with You Inuyasha, yes friends is good with Me Say's Serena, kissing Inuyasha, on the cheek. has He lit up so red in the face. but now I have to finger how to get back home or we find somewhere to sleep for later tonight Say's Serena.

yeah,,,,,wow she just Kiss me that didn't feel at all like Kagome, or Kikyo's kisses it felt so much better then with them thought Inuyasha.

Yes I mean that true but if I'm being honest where ever you go I wish to be where ever you are so where ever you go I wish to be right beside you so where ever you go Say's Inuyasha. really you want to come with me Asks Serena with her inter demon getting a little lustful. I do Say's Inuyasha, He felt the same way about Her His Demon side wish for Her body right now so did his human side though too.  
Lol! Laughing Serena, was laughing. what are you laughing about Say's Inuyasha, putting up his guard again.

Is that what you call a proposal Asks Serena laughing lightly. I don't know do you want it to be do you want to be my Mate Asks Inuyasha, being a smartass.  
well if you want to be with me you know I'm going to need a Mate someone strong to protect Me and care for His future children Say's Serena. I can do that as long has it with you Say's Inuyasha, being serious now.  
breeding well have to be in order as well Say's Serena, being playful. I be really good at that Say's Inuyasha, smiling playfully.  
alright then it a yes Say's Serena, with both her ears twitching.

That really is cute now I know why everyone is always watching my ears for has Inuyasha, put his hand on her ears softly rubbing them. Oh that feel good Say's Serena, has Her weak spot had been found so She lean into Inuyasha's chest.  
you like that Say's Inuyasha. she started rubbing his ears too. Ah that dose feel good Say's Inuyasha.  
wait that it Say's Serena. what it Asks Inuyasha. come with me now Say's Serena Alpha Dog Voice.  
but In Inuyasha, case It just may him want her badly in more ways then one. he's only know this women for 1 day and he was sure this time he was in love most people think it crazy to fall in love at first site but He was and He hope this time this one who be his forever.

10 min later. Where are we Asks Inuyasha. that you see that I remember now Say's Serena.  
that light thing that glowing Asks Inuyasha. Yes that how Kirara, and I got back here that mean we can go home now Say's Serena.  
I mean that if you want to come with me and leave all of this be hide Say's Serena. looking at the ground I will understand if you wish to stay Say's Serena.

Serena, there isn't anything left here for me my Mother dead my father dead My Brother hate me my friends don't trust me. there isn't anything left for me so Yes I will go with you to your world that if it OK with you that I'm living with you Say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha I couldn't ask for anything better then to have some one live with me so I won't be lonely anymore Say's Serena.  
great then let go home now Ok Love Say's Inuyasha, being truly at one with her heart Both side were party inside both of them happy for later on in there lives together. let go home Say's Serena. and you know the good thing is that we can always come back here too if it doesn't work out in my time Say's Serena.  
it sound great to me where ever you are that where I want to be is with you forever my love Say's Inuyasha.  
I wish for us to mate too Inuyasha, Say's Serena, smiling at him. then my wish has been answer yes Serena, I will mate with You Say's Inuyasha. me too I too wish to Mate with You Say's Serena. let go ready Say's Inuyasha. great then jump Say's Serena.  
has Inuyasha, and Serena, travel thought time back to where she came from.

oh boy i wounder what going to happen now let just see where life take the two of them shall we.

so what do you all think of my chapter crazys ah well that it for now till next time.

if anyone has any good Idiea's for the story please let me know how i could make it work some more i like having some idiea so if anyone would like to please think aobut what could happen next for them. and maybe if i like the idiea i can use it in the story.

thank you


End file.
